Just Friends?
by Windrises
Summary: All of Maon's friends are girls, so Maon wants to have a male friend, which makes Norie think Maon wants a boyfriend. Through an awkward encounter, Maon makes a friend, who is a guy. Maon and her new friend just want to be friends, but Norie insists that isn't the case.


Note: Tamayura is anime that was made by Junichi Sato and was done by the studio TYO Animations.

Maon Sakurada visited her three closest friends, Fuu Sawatari, Kaoru Hanawa, and Norie Okazaki, at the local café. Maon had turned nineteen, while the others were twenty. Although the four women mostly spent time with just each other, they had other friends. These friends included some women, who helped Fuu learn about photography, as well as Fuu's childhood friend, Chihiro. Maon noticed a pattern, about all of her friends: All of them were female. There wasn't a single guy, that she was friends with. Although she and the others spent some time with Fuu's brother, the brother wasn't someone they regularly did activities with. Norie often had petty arguments with her brother, so Norie's brother rarely visited them, in order to avoid lots of shouting and chaos.

Maon sipped her tea, while wondering if there was a specific reason, that she and the others had no male friends. She figured it could be a coincidence, that all of her friends are the same gender. Kaoru looked at Maon and could tell something was on her mind, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Maon asked, "What do you mean?"

Kaoru said, "You seem to have a thought, that's roaming around your mind."

Maon replied, "I was just wondering something."

Fuu responded, "I was wondering why cameras aren't as popular, as they used to be."

Kaoru replied, "That thought has an obvious answer: Because of cellphones, cameras seem less relevant." Fuu gave her cellphone a disapproving look.

Maon said, "I noticed all of our friends are girls. Doesn't it seem weird, that we don't have any male friends?"

Fuu answered, "Not really."

Norie had an amused look on her face, while saying, "I know what's going on here."

Maon asked, "What?"

Norie pointed to Maon and answered, "You want a boyfriend."

Maon replied, "That's not what I was trying to imply."

Norie responded, "Of course not. You didn't want to admit it, but you managed to let your secret slip out."

Maon replied, "That's not correct. I just think it'd be interesting, to have a male friend." She looked at her friends and asked, "Have any of you ever had male friends?"

Fuu answered, "I think I had a few, but I don't remember their names, I don't."

Kaoru said, "I used to."

Norie pointed at Kaoru and said, "Kaoru used to have a boyfriend!"

Kaoru angrily blushed and replied, "That's not true. Stop jumping to conclusions."

Norie asked, "Did you ever hold his hand?"

Kaoru calmly sipped her tea and answered, "Only when I was helping him walk across the road."

Norie replied, "What a romantic gesture. Tell me his name, so I can start shipping you two." Kaoru angrily stared at Norie, who did lots of giggling.

Maon noticed her topic of conversation wasn't leading to very pleasant results, so she wanted to change the subject. She looked at her friends and said, "So, what are we going to do, today?"

Suddenly, a memory popped into Fuu's head. She started digging around her purse, to find her camera. After finding it, she pulled it out and said, "I have a photography assignment, that I'm supposed to take care of. However, after that's done, I won't have anymore work, I won't."

Maon asked, "What's the assignment?"

Fuu answered, "I'm supposed to take a photograph of the city's new gym. The publisher, of the local newspaper, thinks a good picture would help sell newspapers and the owner of the gym thinks it'll be good for his business, as well."

Kaoru replied, "Fuu, if Maon hadn't asked what are day plans are, you probably would of forgotten about your job."

Fuu nervously laughed and responded, "I'm afraid you're right, you are. I better go to the gym, soon, so I can take the picture. I'll probably take more than one picture, in case the newspaper editor doesn't like the first photo. I'm afraid it'll take a while."

Norie said, "Since it's a gym, they must have a sauna. We can relax in the heat, while Fuu works."

Kaoru replied, "Frankly, I don't find the heat very relaxing."

Norie responded, "Come on, Kaoru. The last time we went to the swimming pool, we almost froze our hairpins off. I think we deserve a bit of heat, to change things up."

Maon said, "I don't feel very comfortable, about relaxing in the gym, while Fuu is being a hard worker."

Fuu replied, "Don't worry, Maon. I love photography, so taking pictures isn't a chore, it's not. This way, all of us will have a good time."

Maon responded, "If it's okay with you, then I guess everything's okay."

Norie wasn't the most patient person in the world, so she started hopping around the café, while saying, "Let's go!"

Maon replied, "I have to go to the bathroom. You can go ahead, without me. I know how to get to the gym, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

Kaoru responded, "Okay, Maon. We'll see you, in a short amount of time." Maon nodded.

A short time later, Maon left the café and walked to the gym. She walked by the sign. It was bright and was painted several different colors. Maon walked by Fuu, who was pointing her camera at the sign. Maon said, "Hi, Fuu. Have you taken any pictures?"

Fuu answered, "I'm still working on the angle, that the picture should be in."

Maon said, "I wish you the best of luck."

Fuu replied, "Thank you, Maon. You're a rock!"

Maon raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Fuu nervously laughed and said, "I'm sorry. When I focus on photography, I tend to be clueless, about other stuff."

Maon walked into the gym. She walked to the front desk, where there was a male employee, who looked tired. Maon walked by him and said, "Greetings, sir. What room is the ladies' sauna in?"

The employee answered, "Uh, room fifteen."

Maon replied, "Thank you."

Maon went into room fifteen. She saw an area, for putting clothes into, as well as a cabinet, that was filled with towels. Maon looked around and didn't see her friends. She figured they were already in the part of the room, where the steam was. She couldn't see that area, from where she was standing. She figured she better hurry, because Norie had an infamous reputation, for rushing people. She got changed into a towel and was about to head into the steam area. However, she saw a young man, who was also in a towel. Maon said, "Um, hi."

The guy replied, "Greetings, miss. What are you doing here?"

Maon answered, "I was told, that this was the ladies' steam room."

The guy replied, "No, that's room sixteen."

Maon nervously responded, "Oh, this is a pretty embarrassing mistake, isn't it?"

The guy said, "The employee's the one, who made the mistake, so you have nothing to worry about."

Maon replied, "Thank you. This might be an awkward time, for an introduction, but I'm Maon."

The guy responded, "I'm Jason." Maon and Jason shook hands.

Maon said, "Well, I better go, before I make a scene. It was nice meeting you." She walked out of the room. She started going to room sixteen, but she realized she had left her clothes in room fifteen. She rushed back into the room.

Jason said, "Um, welcome back."

Maon replied, "Pardon me, Jason. I just forgot to grab my clothes."

Jason said, "When I saw a pile of girls clothes, I was a bit surprised, before I realized they were yours." He handed them to Maon and said, "They were on the floor. I put them on a table, so they wouldn't get dirty."

Maon replied, "Thank you. You seem like a nice guy."

Jason responded, "I do what I can."

Maon said, "Um, would you like to be friends?" She paused and said, "Wow, I couldn't make this situation more awkward, could I?"

Jason replied, "It's cool. We could go for a bite, later on. Does that sound good?"

Maon answered, "Sure. Thank you, for your help. I know meeting a friend, of the opposite gender, in a gym's locker room, is never normal, especially when we're both in towels. However, I think we have potential, to be good friends." She paused and put her hand over her face, while saying, "I probably sound like the Queen of Awkward City, at this point. I'm going to get going. Bye." Jason waved to Maon, while she picked up her clothes and left the room.

Maon went into room sixteen. Thankfully, Jason was right, about the sixteenth room being the ladies' steam room. She went into the steam area and met up with Kaoru and Norie. Maon said, "Hi, guys." She paused and said, "Technically you're not guys, but you get the idea."

Kaoru replied, "We're glad you joined us."

Norie said, "You're much later, than I was anticipating."

Maon replied, "I'm sorry about that. There was a mix-up."

Kaoru asked, "What do you mean?"

Maon said, "One of the employees told me the ladies' steam room was in the fifteenth room, but that was the guys' steam room."

Kaoru replied, "Oh my. That must of been an embarrassing moment. I hope you didn't meet any creeps or anything."

Maon responded, "Don't worry. I only saw one guy and he was very polite. In fact, he and I made friends."

Norie said, "Wow, your desire, to get a boyfriend, has gone to extreme lengths. You peeked into the guys' room, just so you could find a handsome guy in a towel."

Maon shook her head and replied, "I went into that room, by mistake. Also, I just want a male friend, not a boyfriend."

Norie had an amused look on her face, while saying, "Yeah right. You want a hot guy, who you can date and kiss."

Kaoru replied, "Norie, do you have to tease Maon, to such an extreme degree?"

Norie responded, "Maon's under a great of denial, so she had those teases coming."

Maon had gotten tired, of Norie thinking guys and girls could never be friends, without romance getting involved. She said, "People can be friends, with people of both genders. A good-looking guy and a good-looking girl being buddies doesn't always lead to lovey-dovey romances."

Norie stubbornly replied, "That's not true, Maon. I've seen a majority of films and all of them have the male-lead and the female-lead getting together. Even if they're friends, at first, they eventually become a couple. In fact, even if they start as rivals, they'll eventually become a couple."

Maon responded, "Films exaggerate that kind of stuff, because they know how much people love romance."

Norie replied, "That's hard to deny. After all, I love my shipping."

Kaoru asked, "Who's this new friend of yours?"

Maon answered, "Jason."

Kaoru said, "So, are you going to have tea with him, sometime?"

Maon answered, "We're planning on getting some food, after we leave the gym."

Norie shook her arms around, while saying, "Hold on there. You claim you and this guy are just friends, yet you're planning on having lunch with him? Maon, you've known this guy for two minutes and you already asked him on a date."

Maon replied, "It's not a date. We're just a couple of friends, who want to know more about each other, since we barely know one another."

Norie smirked and responded, "For the record, you used the word "couple", which makes things clear."

Maon calmly said, "Think what you want, but I'm going to have a male friend and it won't lead to a romance, despite what you claim."

Norie replied, "I'm going to bet against that." She looked at Kaoru and said, "Let's make a bet: If Maon and Jason get together, you give me a hundred bucks. If they don't get together, I give you the key to my brother's car."

Kaoru folded her arms and responded, "I'm not getting involved, in that bizarre bet of yours."

Suddenly, Maon and her friends heard a couple of screams. One of the screams came from a female and the other one was a male scream. Maon recognized their voices, so she said, "That's Fuu and Jason."

Norie smirked and asked, "You can already tell how Jason sounds? You're smitten."

Maon said, "That scream must of come from the fifteenth room. I better see, that both of them are okay."

Norie replied, "You probably just want to see Jason in a towel, again." Kaoru facepalmed.

Maon walked back to the fifteenth room, still in a towel. She looked around and saw Jason, who was also in a towel, and Fuu. Maon asked, "What's going on?"

Jason said, "This girl came in here and snapped a picture of me."

Fuu nervously said, "The employee told me this was the room, that led to the backyard. Because of that, I wanted to take some pictures, for the newspapers. When I realized what this room was, I instantly regretted my mistake."

Jason replied, "If that's the case, why did you send the picture you took, of me in a towel, to your editor?"

Fuu nervously responded, "I was using my cellphone, instead of my camera, for once. I'm afraid it didn't lead to good results, it didn't."

Maon looked at Jason and said, "I'm sorry. Fuu's a really sweet friend, but she makes embarrassing mistakes, sometimes. Besides, Fuu's editor is a modest person, so he'll delete that image."

Jason said, "Since Fuu didn't mean to do it, I'll forgive her."

Fuu replied, "Thank you, Jason. This gym has stylish towels, it does."

Maon said, "Fuu, Jason probably wants his privacy, so we should get going." Fuu nodded.

Maon returned to room sixteen. She told Kaoru and Norie what happened. Kaoru said, "Fuu needs to work on her carefulness."

Norie smirked and replied, "Maon needs to work, on not befriending guys, just so she can hang around a towel model."

Maon responded, "Jason's not a towel model."

Norie replied, "But he's been in a towel, everytime you've seen each other. So have you. Do you guys want to into business, as the King and Queen of a towel-modeling plant?" Maon raised her eyebrows, because she didn't understand what Norie was saying, at that point.

After Maon and her friends finished relaxing in the sauna, they got dressed. Maon went into the lobby. She faced Fuu, Kaoru, and Norie, while saying, "You guys can go ahead, without me. I have to wait for Jason."

Norie replied, "But I want to meet your boyfriend."

Maon responded, "He's not my boyfriend!"

A few minutes later, Jason went into the lobby. He passed by Maon, before recognizing her. He said, "Hi, Maon. At first, I didn't recognize you, because I've only seen you in a towel." He paused and said, "I should really watch what I say."

Maon jokingly replied, "I could change back into my towel, if it'll help you remember me."

Jason responded, "That's okay. Maybe we should put nametags on our shirts or something."

Maon asked, "Ready to go get a bite?"

Jason answered, "Sure, I know a nice fast food place, that's nearby."

Maon looked at her friends and asked, "Do you want to come along?"

Norie replied, "We wouldn't want to interrupt your date."

Maon responded, "It's not a date!"

A short time later, Maon and Jason were at the fast food place. They both ordered chicken and fries. They sat at a table, while getting to know each other better. Maon told Jason, about her parents' hotel and her friends. Jason told Maon, about him being a mechanic's assistant and his dream, of becoming a surfer.

Maon said, "A part-time mechanic, who dreams of becoming a surfer, sounds like an interesting backstory. It reminds of superhero origins."

Jason replied, "I don't know how a mechanic, who wants to be a surfer, is like a superhero."

Maon responded, "Fair enough, but I don't get how mechanics are like surfers."

Jason replied, "Also fair enough."

Maon said, "In all seriousness, I believe in you. Don't lose sight, of what your goal is. You seem like a charming guy, who knows what he's doing."

Jason replied, "Thank you. You also seem like a charming person, who can do whatever they set their mind to. From what you've told me, it sounds like you have dozens of careers, that you want to pursue. However, I'm sure you'll pick a good one."

Maon responded, "Thank you, Jason."

Jason said, "Your friends should very supportive of your goals, from what you've told me. However, Fuu seems like a bit of a troublemaker."

Maon replied, "I know she made a big mistake, at the gym, but she's usually a delightful and wonderful friend. If anybody's the troublemaker, it's Norie. She's very talented and fun, but her teasing can be too much, at times. When I told her I wanted a male friend, she claimed I wanted a boyfriend. Everytime I mentioned you, she acted like we're going to start dating."

Jason asked, "What's Norie's problem?"

Maon explained, "She's under the impression, that a guy and a girl can't be friends, without romance getting involved."

Jason replied, "Well, your friend's theory is wrong. I have a few friends, who are girls."

Maon asked, "Does it ever get awkward, with being friends of people, who are of the opposite gender?"

Jason said, "There's times, where it might get a little uncomfortable and they'll always be people, who make false assumptions. However, me and my friends get along. I have a lot of trustworthy and close friends, of both genders. What about you?"

Maon answered, "Believe it or not, I've never had a male friend. You're the first."

Jason replied, "I'm glad we got to be friends."

Maon responded, "Me too. A guy and a girl being friends, without anything weird happening." She paused and said, "Well, it was weird we met in a gym's locker room and it was weird when my friend accidentally took a picture of you. Anyways, I'm just glad to be one of your friends."

Jason replied, "I feel the same way, about you."

After Maon and Jason finished eating and chatting, they went outside. Maon looked at him and said, "Thank you, for being my first male-friend. I'm sorry, that I'm so awkward and eccentric."

Jason replied, "It's totally cool. I'm hardly normal, so don't worry about it. I'll call you, later in the week. Maybe we can hangout and you can meet some of my other friends."

Maon responded, "Sounds good. Would it be okay, if I gave you a goodbye hug?"

Jason answered, "No problem." Maon hugged Jason, before walking away.

On Maon's way home, she bumped into Norie. Norie had been roaming around the city, in the hopes of seeing Maon and asking about her and Jason's "date." Norie said, "Hi, Maon. How was your date, with Jason? I'm betting you guys went to a romantic restaurant and flirted with each other, the entire time. Afterwards, you two probably went back to the gym, so you could see him in a towel, again. Then, you probably went to the movies, where you two kissed one another, during all the boring scenes."

Maon jokingly replied, "You couldn't be a better guesser, Norie!"

Norie responded, "I predicated the truth! I won the bet, which means Kaoru owes me a hundred bucks." Maon rolled her eyes. Norie didn't understand Maon and Jason's friendship, but Maon was okay with that. She knew she liked Jason and she knew Jason liked her back. There was no romance between them, but that didn't mean they didn't love another, as friends.


End file.
